


Cut

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [22]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Origami, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: The scissors glide neatly through the construction paper.





	Cut

The scissors glide neatly through the construction paper.

“There you go, love,” Arthur says.

Phillipa accepts his blue newly-square page and busies herself folding it into something complicated.

“Your children are very smart,” Eames tells Cobb.

Cobb swells a little with pride while Phillipa says, “I learned it myself, Daddy didn’t do anything.”

“No, your daddy never does anything, does he?” Eames says.

Arthur slaps Eames’s shoulder. Eames has a good hearty chuckle.

“It’s true,” Cobb says sadly. “I didn’t get the inception job and make us all enough money to last the rest of our lives.”

Eames points at Cobb around his glass. “Precisely. Retirement has given you wisdom.”

“If I remember correctly, Ariadne saved us anyway,” Arthur says.

“Look!” Phillipa says, holding up her efforts.

“It’s very cool,” Arthur says.

“What’ve you done there, Pip?” Cobb asks, leaning toward her.

“It’s a star,” she says, “but when you pull the sides out”--she demonstrates--”it becomes a circle! Only Uncle Arthur can touch.”

“Why him?” Cobb complains.

“You’ll break it!”

“Your kids are so much smarter than you, Cobb,” Eames says.

“Do the colors mean anything, Phillipa?” Arthur asks, taking the circle of paper from her gently.

“The light blue piece is Daddy. Green is James. Orange is me, duh. Purple and brown are Grandma and Grandpa. Dark blue is Uncle Arthur. Yellow is Uncle Eames. And red is for Mommy!” She runs her finger around the circle. “See? We’re all together.”

Cobb smiles. “Yeah, hon. We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
